My Journey As A Airbender
by PainfulKaramatsuGirl
Summary: When she was younger she knew she was different from the others for many reasons, one she had memories of another world and two she was the only airbender in the Fire Nation. Follow Mai as she tries to figure out what to do with her new life and remember how she got here. OC reincarnated into Mai not really a SI fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: First fanfic I ever written on this site so feel freel to tell me what you think. Also first fic I written in a long time so I know I'm rusty anyways I hope y'all enjoy!~ :) Update: Thank you so much AButterfly'sTrueColours for pointing out my mistake! I guess my ATLA knowledge is really rusty.**

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination you're welcome here! Don't be shy come on by!" The man near the boat said trying to draw in some people to buy some items that he and his crew got from high-risk trading. "You there!" "Hmm?" The dark haired teen with a bored look carrying a hefty looking backpack and wearing dull looking Fire Nation attire with long sleeves that seemed to hide something in there.

She stared at the man who called out to her and nodded at him to continue to speak. "You seem like the type who would like exotic-" "Not really interested buddy." She interrupted him, she crossed her arms and a small frown formed. "I don't really trust your type nor do I think you'll have what I'm interested in." She said and started walking away from him the man quickly got in front of her.

"You never know what riches you'll end up finding inside, we have-" She once more doesn't let him finish whatever he was saying sure it was a bit rude but she didn't care for these type of person's feelings. It wasn't like they ever cared for the people they stole from. There was no need to be kind towards them, she told herself trying to remind herself that she wasn't that person anymore she was Mai of the Fire Nation. Daughter of Ukano and Michi, sister of Tom-Tom. She often wondered how they were doing. She still hasn't even had the chance to meet her younger brother. This the first time she ever was the oldest sibling.

"Do you have any airbending scrolls?" She asked, who knows maybe they would have something she needed. She couldn't just copy other styles of bending. "Airbending scroll? That is an odd question. Why would you need an airbending scroll?" He asked his tone of voice sounded a bit confused. She scoffed obviously annoyed at the man's question. "Listen, buddy, I'm not asking you where you get your items, so do you have it or not?" She felt a bit frustrated, she was pretty sure she wasn't gonna meet any of the of the Avatar group. Anyways maybe she will run into Zuko and Iroh first, hell she pretty certain that she will end up running into Azula and Ty Lee, she wasn't looking forward to that meeting.

She didn't hate them per say, it was a complicated friendship. You know since both of them are going to end up hunting down the Avatar and Zuko. She also wanted to do the right thing and help save the world. but at the same time didn't want to endanger her family again, it came really close that one time. Maybe she should wear a mask like Kakashi, that would be kind of cool or was that too flashy?

"Hmm." The man held his chin and looked up, the last time it worked maybe it'll work again. He thought to himself. "Maybe we do... Maybe we don't, depends on how much you'll be willing to offer." She sighed muttering hold on a second as she went through her backpack. She pulled out a small bag of gold.

"Would this be good?" She asked the man hummed to indicate a no, she sighed. "I might have more but!" She quickly says to make sure she wouldn't get screwed over like the beginning of her journey.

"I have to see the scroll first and if I don't like it no deal." The man

frowned, "Very well go on inside." He said and does an after you gesture. "Hope you find what you need." "I hope so too." Once she's instead she looked around the area. Huh this looks strangely familiar she said to herself, has she been here before?

No this couldn't be the place she soon realized where she was once her eyes laid upon the... She didn't really know what to make of it, was it a gorilla? Well, whatever it was it had the same ruby eyes as that ugly statue (Well not really ugly art is subjective after all.) that Iroh got. Huh, she would've never thought she would come across the pirates that Katara stole the water scroll from. Too bad, she was there early. Hmm if I bought that would Iroh not go on a buying spree? No, she shook her head. He still would she quietly laughed to herself.

"What can I do you for?" She heard a stereotypical gruff pirate voice come from behind her. She looked up at him feeling a bit nervous. She never was found with dealing with these kinds of people. The captain's reptile-bird eased her anxious feeling when it squawked, she adored animals, she smiled looking at the creature. "What a cutie... Uh, is it boy or girl?" She awkwardly asked as she scratched the tip of her nose, which she only does whenever she starts feeling uncomfortable or nervous. The captain laughed, "Are you looking to buy her? She ain't for sale."

"No sir, I'm actually looking for something that friend of yours out there said you might have." "Oh, and what would that be?" He asked while he pats the reptile-bird while raising one of his eyebrows up a bit from curiosity. "I need an airbending scroll and I will have to look at it first before I make a choice to purchase or not." She said as she felt like it was better to be upfront about what she wanted. "And please don't ask why I need an airbending scroll.." She soon added, he gazed at her and then shook his head in amusement. "Very well come right this way." She followed him, he directed her to the scrolls there she saw the famous waterbending scroll Katara will steal.

She wondered if she should do Katara a solid and wait around so she could try and take the necklace from Zuko. If it was her she would of wanted someone to do that for her. She would give anything to have something back from her old life.

She decided against it and felt awful and guilty but it was better that way. Besides she doesn't know how long she would need to wait, she hated staying in one spot for a long period of time. "Here you are." He handed her the scroll and walked away to attend other people she assumed. She made a tsking sound, no wonder Katara was able to grab the waterbending scroll. She opened it up and examined it carefully, feeling the paper around, she looked at the illustrations and frowned. Another fake she gritted her teeth and rolled the scroll up again. At least she had one scroll still though she's probably going to still wing it for the most.

She called back the captain telling him that the scroll wasn't what she was looking for. She then told him that she'll have another look around, might as well buy something while she was there. Besides she didn't have anything to worry about as long she didn't do anything stupid they won't do anything to her. And even if they did try she had a few tricks up her sleeve. But at the moment she just wanted a peaceful moment where she didn't have to get her hands dirty.

He nodded understanding why and she awkwardly stumbled a bit as she walked away. Too much social interactions for the day is getting to her. She decides to look at the fabrics first since there wasn't really a lot of things in the boat, or at least things she cared for. Besides some of her clothing needed a good patch or two. She looked through the fabrics trying to find something not too bright since most of her clothes were dull colors to not call attention to herself. She sometimes wished she picked something flashy and cool, she always felt like if she was in the Avatar universe she would want to wear something flashy or cool while hanging out with Iroh and Zuko. But she was now in this universe and she wasn't an earthbender as she thought she would be.

Mai hears some people come in she would have ignored them but she soon feels her eyes in shock and feels a gleeful smile come up when the caption mentions a lemur. Can it be? Not that many people would carry around a lemur right? She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing so she held her breath as slowly looked over her shoulder.

She couldn't believe it there they were in the flesh. The Avatar Gaang, knowing what was going to go down she decides to walk outside so she could follow them when they're getting chased. She quickly puts the fabric back and quietly makes her way out.

She was pretty sure she wasn't going to need to wait that long she starts pondered to herself wondering if she should use her weapons or bend, already imagining what was going down. She doesn't really think she needs to use it. Besides she wanted these guys to like her. And throwing a sharp object at someone she pretty sure they wouldn't like it, at least Aang wouldn't.

It was so strange that she finally was able to meet them. "What was that Katara?" She overhears Aang ask as they walked down. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out, here it comes. "Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." She snorts, of course, good old Sokka. "I just will feel a lot better once we get away from here."

This was it she quickly sneaks towards a barrel that was near the other ship to hide from the pirates that were going to pop out any second now. Hopefully, they wouldn't see her from the top of their ship.

She breathes in and slowly out when she finally hears one of the pirates yell out at them, she had to remind herself that it wasn't time to go in for an attack. As they all jump down she sprung into action, she quickly pushed the barrel and took a stance and quickly airbended the barrel towards one of the pirates smacking him across the head.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note time: Sorry that this ended in a crappy cliffhanger, and this chapter is probably really confusing and bad. But I had fun writing it so it's not that bad? Anyways I know I made some errors here and there which I will try to fix in the bunch of rewrites I do or not and delete this story since that's what I used to do. But if anyone enjoys this I will keep it up, anyways if you have any questions you can PM me or leave a review... I would prefer the review lol but both are good! Anyways there's a lot of fanfic writers on here who ask questions. So I would like to do that! Since this is somewhat of a OC story what OCs stories do you like? It can be Avatar related or not! Should there be a pairing in this? I have like one in mind...**

 **OH! Something I should of mention before is that I got inspiration to do this story by a lot of great fanfic writters! Check out Lucky Child by Star Charter! It's a really great Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic It's a SI!Keiko fanfic I rather not spoil anything it's really worth to check the story out. Also check out Like Sands Through The Hour Glass! It's also a OC Reincarnation fic where the OC is reborn in the sand desert and she's a fire bender.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note! Which will be deleted once I'm done with the second chapter. I for some reason thought Katara lost her mother's necklace during the Waterbending Scroll and I would of kept it in if it wasn't for AButterfly'sTrueColours so thank you so much for that! Anyways I tried fixing the first chapter and I added in some things so if you want to revisit it go for it! I will have the second chapter out soon. At the moment I'm really excited to work on the Jet chapter for some reason. Um and if there's anything you want to see in this story don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me. OH and I added in some of the people that inspired me to write this in the first chapter but if you don't feel like looking at it I will add it in here and most likely the next chapter.**

 **So check out Lucky Child by Star Charter, it's a Yu Yu Hakusho about a SI!Keiko I don't feel like spoiling it to much since it's a really great read but lets just say Star Charter is really great at making some really good memorable moments. But I will say my favorite moment is when Keiko first meets Kuwabara.**

 **Also check out Like Sands Through The Hour Glass by Lore55 which is a OC reincarnation story taking place in the ATLA universe. The OC is a firebender living in the desert who is related to the guy who sells Appa. I feel like that should say enough since I really don't want to spoil it.**

 **There's more but I will mention them in the next chapters.**

 **I hope y'all have a great day!**


End file.
